Final Gear Page
Guitars Fender Special Edition Deluxe Ash Telecaster 699.99 Schecter Guitars Research V-1 Custom Electric Transparent Purple 799.00 Jackson X Series Rhoads RRX24 Electric Guitar gold 729.00 Dean Dave Mustaine Mako Glory Acoustic-Electric 529.00 Dean Cadillac 1980 499.00 Gibson Les Paul Faded 989.00 Epiphone Les Paul Goth Studio 349.00 Schecter Guitar Research Damien Platinum 6 w/ Floyd Rose Black Epiphone ES-339 PRO Semi-Hollowbody 449.00 (blue) Dean Dave Mustaine VMNT Angel of Deth 1229.00 ESP EII Eclipse (Black) 1699.00 ESP James Hetfield Snakebyte Black 1119.00 Epiphone G-400 PRO 359.00 Music Man John Petrucci Majesty 7 String 2649.00 Schecter Guitar Research Damien Platinum 8 string 699.00 Ibanez JEM77P Steve Vai Signature JEM Premium Series Electric Guitar Blue Floral Pattern 1599.99 Epiphone Limited Edition G-1275 Custom Double Neck Electric Guitar Alpine White 1099.00 Schecter Guitar Research E-1 Standard Solid Body Guitar (black) 599.00 Chapman MLV Pro Modern (black) 1099.00 PRS SE Floyd Custom 24 Quilt Top 929.00 B.C. Rich Mockingbird Set Neck with Floyd Rose Electric Guitar Transparent Cobalt Blue 626.33 Fender Limited Edition Standard Stratocaster HSS Plus Top Maple Fingerboard Electric Guitar Blue Burst 599.99 Wylde Audio Viking with Floyd Rose 1,099.99 Dean Dimebag Dean from Hell CFH 699.99 Wylde Audio Warhammer 999.00 Gretsch Guitars G5420T Electromatic Hollow Body Electric Guitar Snow Crest White 899.99 Cordoba GK Studio Negra Acoustic-Electric Nylon String Flamenco Guitar Natural 699.00 Dobro Hound Dog M-14 Metalbody Nickel 699.00 Gretsch Guitars G100CE Synchromatic Archtop Electric Guitar Black 749.99 Gretsch Guitars Electromatic Lap Steel Guitar Tobacco Sunburst 349.99 Kremona Verea Cutaway Acoustic-Electric Nylon Guitar 799.00 Takamine G Series GD30CE-12 Dreadnought 12-String Acoustic-Electric Guitar 499.99 Fender American Professional Stratocaster HSS Shawbucker Maple Fingerboard Electric Guitar 1399.99 Jackson X Series King V KVX Electric Guitar (white) 599.99 ESP LTD Deluxe MH-1000 Electric Guitar with EMGs See-Thru Black Cherry 899.00 ESP LTD Kirk Hammett Signature White Zombie 999.00 ESP LTD James Hetfield Signature Iron Cross Electric Guitar Snow White 1099.00 B.C. Rich Warlock Set Neck with Floyd Rose Electric Guitar 596.27 B.C. Rich Draco - save up 1500 Fender Katana - save up 1000-1500 Amplitube (4) 499.00 Positive Grid Bias Guitar Complete 549.00 (4) Bass ESP LTD F-155DX 5-string bass purple 449.00 Rickenbacker 4003 Bass (blue) email the store Fender Roger Waters Precision Bass 879.99 Yamaha RBX170Y 4-String Electric Bass Guitar Dark Blue Metallic 199.99 Warwick Corvette Basic Active 6-String Electric Bass Guitar Natural Satin 1099.99 ESP LTD AP-204 Electric Bass Guitar 399.00 Schecter Guitar Research Stiletto Studio-5 Bass 839.00 Rogue VB100 Violin Bass 229.99 Epiphone Goth Thunderbird IV 349.00 Ibanez SR876 6-String Electric Bass Brown Toppers Burst Flat 949.99 Ibanez SR305 5-string Bass 399.99 Ibanez AEB5E Acoustic-Electric Bass 249.99 Squire Vintage Modified Jazz Bass 77 349.99 Schecter Guitar Research Riot-4 Session Electric Bass Guitar Satin Aged Natural 629.00 Schecter Guitar Research Model-T Session Electric Bass Guitar Satin Aged Natural 669.00 Rogue LX200B Series Blue 149.99 Jackson CBX V David Ellefson Signature Electric Bass 629.99 Jackson JS3 JS Series Concert Electric Bass Guitar Satin Black 289.99 Jackson David Ellefson Signature Kelly Bird V Electric Bass Blue Burst Maple Fingerboard 549.99 Amps for Live Performances Marshall MG Series MG100HCFX 100W Guitar Amp Head Carbon Fiber 299.99 Marshall MX412 240W 4x12 Guitar Speaker Cabinet (both slanted and upward) 999.98 Effects Behringer PB1000 Powered Pedal Board 129.99 Dunlop Original Cry Baby Wah Pedal 79.99 Digitech Whammy DT Drop Tune Guitar Effects Pedal 299.95 Digitech Whammy Pitch-Shifting Guitar Effects Pedal 199.95 Electro-Harmonix Cathedral Stereo Reverb Guitar Effects Pedal 221.30 TC Electronic Blood Moon Phaser Effect Pedal 59.99 Boss CH-1 SUPER Chorus Pedal 109.99 TC Electronic Pipeline Tap Tremolo Effects Pedal 129.00 Ernie Ball Expression Tremolo Effects Pedal 199.99 Electro-Harmonix XO Metal Muff with Top Boost Distortion Guitar Effects Pedal 90.90 Electro-Harmonix XO Stereo Electric Mistress Flanger / Chorus Guitar Effects Pedal 118.10 Dunlop Heil Talk Box 179.99 Zvex Vexter Fuzz Factory Guitar Effect Pedal 199.00 Wampler Mini Ego Compressor Pedal 149.99 Electro-Harmonix Pitch Fork Polyphonic Pitch Shifting Guitar Effects Pedal 158.20 Electro-Harmonix Canyon Delay and Looper Pedal 139.00 Electro-Harmonix The Ravish Sitar Synthesizer Guitar Effects Pedal 237.60 Pigtronix Mothership 2 Analog Synthesizer Pedal 249.00 Earthquaker Devices Rainbow Machine V2 Polyphonic Pitch Shifter Effects Pedal 299.99 Earthquaker Devices Avalanche Run V2 Reverb/Delay Effects Pedal 299.99 Electro-Harmonix Superego Synth Guitar Effects Pedal 214.00 Electro-Harmonix 45000 Multi-Track Looping Recorder 478.50 Open Box Electro-Harmonix Voice Box Harmony Machine/Vocoder 194.74 Keyboards Yamaha YPG-535 88-Key Portable Grand Piano Keyboard 499.99 Akai Professional MPK Mini II WHITE Limited Edition 99.99 Moog Sub Phatty 789.99 Echoe and I's Music Project VOCALOID4 Library Megpoid Complete 201.52 VOCALOID4 Editor 89.96 Hatsune Miku V4 English 139.00 DEX (Voice library for VOCALOID4 - PC/Windows version) 69.99 DAINA (Voice library for VOCALOID4 - PC/Windows version) 69.99 Drums EZDrummer (2) 149.00 Dream Pop 79.00 Electronix 79.00 No. 1 Hits 79.00 Claustrophic 79.00 Hip-Hop 79.00 Twistid 79.00 Reggae 79.00 Superior Drummer (4) 299.00 Foundry Expansion (10) 349.00 Metal Machinery (2) 149.00 Indiependant (2) 149.00 Rock Warehouse 149.00 XLN Audio Addictive Drums 2: Creative Collection 399.99 XLN Audio Botique Mallets 89.95 XLN Audio Metal 89.95 Fxpansion BFD3 Acoustic Drum Studio Virtual Instrument Software Download 349.99 FXpansion BFD Decatom 50.00 FXpansion BFD 8-bit Kit 125.00 FXpansion BFD Sabian Digital Vault FXpansion BFD Zildjian Digital Vault Vol 1. 149.00 FXpansion BFD Zildjian Digital Vault Vol 2. 149.00 FXpansion BFD Kabuki and Noh Percussion 149.00 FXpansion BFD Marching Drums 70.00 FXpansion BFD Orchestral 70.00 FXpansion BFD Japanese Taiko Percussion 125.00 FXpansion BFD Swan Percussion 50.00 FXpansion BFD Oblivion 99.00 FXpansion BFD Percussion 149.00 FXpansion BFD Modern Snares 99.00 FXpansion BFD Crush (on site) 99.00 FXpansion BFD Metal Snares (on site) 70.00 Alesis Strike Pro Kit Red Sparkle 2,299.00 DW 3000 Series Double Bass Drum Pedal 249.99 Goodwood 12-Pack Drumsticks 39.99 Mapex Four Legged Double Brace Throne With Adjustable Back Rest 159.99 (785.95 gb) Mics Shure SM7B Cardioid Dynamic Microphone 399.00 Shure Super 55 Dynamic Microphone 249.00 MXL V250 Condenser Microphone 199.99 Shure SM57 Dynamic Instrument Microphone 99.99 Audio-Technica AT2020 Large Diaphragm Condenser Microphone 99.99 MXL 990 Condenser Microphone with Shockmount 99.99 Pop Filter CAD VocalShield VS1 Foldable Stand-Mounted Acoustic Shield 139.00 Music Editing Toontrack EZmix 2 Complete Production Bundle Software Download 299.00 iPad Misc Instruments Cremona SV-500 Series Violin Outfit 349.99 Knilling 116VA Sebastian Paris Artist Series Viola Outfit 599.00 Allora Vienna Series Intermediate Curved Soprano Saxophone AASC-503 - Lacquer 799.99 Allora Paris Series Professional Baritone Saxophone 3,499.99 Allora Student Series Tenor Saxophone Model AATS-301 749.99 Gemeinhardt 2SP Series Student Flute 479.00 Jupiter JPC1000 Piccolo 789.00 Bellafina Musicale Series Bass Outfit 1,399.99 Stagg 25 Note Bell Kit with Hard Case 79.99 Etude ETB-100 Series Student Trombone Lacquer 199.99 Etude ETR-100 Series Student Bb Trumpet Lacquer 199.99 Bellafina Musicale Series Cello Outfit 699.99 Allora Student Series Bb Clarinet Model AACL-336 349.99 Allora AABN-141 Student Series Bassoon 2399.99 The Loar LM-310F Hand-Carved F-Style Mandolin Vintage Brown 299.99 Rees Harps Sharpsicle Harp 659.00 Hohner HA-3100 Panther GCF Diatonic Accordion 599.00 Otamatone - save 100 Sitar - save 2000 Shamisen - save 300-1000 Koto - save 500 Balalakia - Save 200-300 Suzuki A-25F 25-Key Andes Recorder-Keyboard with Mouthpiece and Strap 200 Suzuki B-24 Bass Melodica - save 200-300 Moog Etherwave Plus Theremin 499.99